For Gandalf
by Mesa Miscina
Summary: Okay so i updated it. The first part is in Frodo's pov, and the second is in Aragorn's. R/R and tell me what you think.
1. Part 1

I've decided to add on to the scene where Gandalf dies. This is in Frodo's point of view. Tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, of any of the characters, though, I would like to.  
  
  
  
*A vision of Gandalf and Frodo is shown, in slow motion, as Frodo was jumping out of the wagon*"I'm glad your back Gandalf"  
  
  
  
I was numb. He was dead. I couldn't believe it. My memory went back to the days before. "I can't read it" "There are few who can". I shook myself out of it. I looked at the ring. More memories flashed past my eyes. "Do they Gandalf?" "There is one other, that knew that Bilbo had the ring" "You must remember, the Ring is trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found". I tried to stop myself from remembering anything more. I couldn't stand this. I'd never see him again. Yet then again, he is the one who got me into all of this. But If I didn't except the ring, maybe he would have been alive.  
  
  
  
A tear streamed down my face, and I felt that more were coming. But I knew I couldn't cry in front of the Fellowship. "Its power corrupts all who desire it. Only one has the will to resist it. A Fellowship of nine must destroy it." "Nine companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring" I shook my head, whipping a tear from my face. I couldn't go on, I had to end it here. Yet the words echoed in my head. "One ring to rule them all, One ring to find them, One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them" "You must leave the shire" I fumbled with the ring, and I could feel the other members of the shire watching me. I looked up at them, and I knew that it was time for us to go. I couldn't make myself get up though. It was too soon. "But they were, all of them, deceived, for another Ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron created a master Ring, by which he could control all others. And into it he poured his craft, his cruelty, and his will to dominate all life." I thought of giving up, but I knew that if Gandalf was still alive, he'd be disappointed. I had to continue, not for myself, but for Gandalf, and everyone else.  
  
  
  
I had another vision of Gandalf, hanging on the edge for his life. Myself being held back from trying to save him. The words repeated in my head, "Gandalf!! No!!" More tears streamed down my face. This can't be happening. I pinched myself to see if this was all a dream, yet it wasn't, it was real, it was the past and no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't change it. It would be hard for me to go on, but I knew I must. I got up on my feet, and nodded to the others assuring them that I was ready. I'm going to destroy this ring, and no matter how scared I am, I will go on. It was no longer for the pride of being able to say that I did it, it was for Gandalf. 


	2. Part 2

Okay, so I'm finally updating this. This is in Aragorn's point of view, and you can figure out when it takes place. The second part of this part just takes place in Aragorn's thoughts.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, or any of the characters. * sighs *  
  
"Someone is here." Legolas said, as he swiftly moved to the side of me. The trees groaned, their branches swaying. I turned around and looked down at Gimili, who had his axe lifted up near his head. "Lower your axe Gimili." He looked down as his axe came back to his side. "Don't let him talk." I said, looking at Legolas, who was slowly taking an arrow out from behind his back. I put my hand on my sword, getting ready to lift it and fight against whoever was here. Suddenly Legolas pulled his arrow back and shot it, and in what seemed like one swift motion, he grabbed another arrow and did the same with that. I lifted my sword, and Gimili lifted his axe. Legolas pulled another arrow out from behind him, and shot it again. His arrows seemed to be repelling back to us and Legolas looked at me with a hopeless look. My sword suddenly got hot, and I dropped it in pain. I touched my hand with my other, feeling how warm it was. Gimili dropped his axe soon after. 'It's over', I thought to myself. 'Who ever this is has defeated us.'  
  
I looked up at the figure standing on the rock but I couldn't pick out who it was. A light seemed to be surrounding him, like a shield, and I struggled to even look up at the bright figure. The light slowly faded and I looked up at the figure, now able to see who it was.  
  
Legolas looked up in amazement. 'No,' I thought to myself. 'That's impossible. He died.' Gandalf looked down at us nodding, as if he knew what we were all thinking. "But you fell." I said quietly. Legolas and Gimili dropped to the ground and lowered their heads. I should have done the same, but I felt no need to. "Gandalf?" I couldn't believe it. "Yes, that's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey." I just nodded, I couldn't say anything. 'This isn't possible.' The words echoed in my head 'Gandalf the Grey'. Legolas got up off his knees and smiled. I looked at him and wondered if this was just a dream. Maybe this is all a dream. I wanted to pinch myself. "Well now I'm Gandalf the white." Gimili nodded to him while carefully picking up his axe, in fear that it would still be hot. 'No no no! He died! He can't be back!' I shook my head. If only Frodo was here to see this. He'd be up there right now, hugging him. I guess Gandalf is apart of our quest again.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
'Wow. This is amazing. He's back. Not to give anyone the wrong idea, but it's weird having him back. I mean, I have missed him, and I am glad, but there has to be some kind of twist to this. People don't just come back like that; they need to have a reason. Maybe he was sent back until this mess is over. But this mess won't be over for awhile. Sometimes I think it'll never be over, but all things have to end sometime.right? I wonder what Frodo would say if he was here to see Gandalf again. I wonder if Frodo will see Gandalf again. How long will Gandalf be around? It'll be hard having him leave again. Especially on Frodo, if he sees him. It'll be hard for everybody.'  
  
  
  
Okay, so that sucked, but you can tell me what you think and I'll change anything you want me to change. 


End file.
